So Cold
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: Alice didn't survive the battle with the jabberwocky... Years later, Dakota ends up in Underland. DakotaXMadHatter
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This was the story written by JustAnotherFallenRose, done as a one shot but I wanted to make it into a story. I was granted this opportunity so… here is the new story… Chapter 1… Prologue.)

Prologue

Alice stepped onto the battlefield to meet the jabberwocky everyone had been talking about. As soon as she saw it, she wanted to run back to the comfort of Hatter's side, but she knew she had to do it. For The White queen, for all of her friends, for Underland.

"Hello, my old foe. We meet on the battlefield once again." The hideous creature hissed, flicking its tongue out like a snake.

"We've never met." Alice mumbled, trying to sound somewhat intimidating, despite her raging fear.

"Not you insignificant, girl. The vorpal one." The Jabberwocky hissed again.

"That's enough chatter!" Alice raised her sword, slicing the creature's tongue off as it hissed. It roared in anger. The White queen, who was standing nearby, gagged.

The jabberwocky swung it's tail, knocking the sword out of Alice's hands as she flew and hit the checkered cement hard.

Hatter narrowed his eyes at the creature. He couldn't stand to see Alice get hurt like that, and she needed to get the sword. He decided to distract the jabberwocky by stabbing its tail with his own sword.

"The Hatter is interfering! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The bloody Red queen screamed. Stayne, her faithful knave came forward with his sword raised, as Hatter did with his. The card soldiers began battling as well right at that moment. Little Mally and the March Hare rode on the bandersnatch. The Tweedles stood on top of each other, threatening the red cards with their wooden swords.

The Battle had begun.

Alice had got up, and was doing her best to dodge the jabberwocky's deadly jaws. The horrible thing suddenly blew out a neon purple flame, and barely on time, she blocked it with her shield. She ran for the broken staircase, the jabberwocky following behind, destroying everything in its path.

When she finally made it to the top, thinking she was losing the dragon, she swung around to face it, as it stood tall, spread its wings, and let out a terrifying roar. Mustering all the courage she had, she climbed on its back, lifted her sword high, and in the Red queen's tone, yelled, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She sliced the jabberwocky's head off, but as it's head separated from it's neck, Alice fell from it's back, and tumbled down the remaining stairs, letting out a startled cry, right before hitting the cement with a sickening crunch.

Iracebeth stared in horror at her darling jabberwocky's severed head laying beneath her feat. She didn't even have the sympathy to notice or care for her sister's broken champion, sobbing weakly on the other side of the staircase.

Everyone on the battlefield immediately dropped their swords at the sight of the dead jabberwocky. Mirana was the first to notice something was missing.

"Where's Alice?" she asked out loud, looking around, concerned and confused. Then she saw her; the young blonde was lying nearly motionless at the other side of the battlefield, right next to the headless jabberwocky.

The normally calm, graceful queen rushed over to her dying friend. "Alice?" she called. Alice coughed weakly; she gasped once she saw the blood that flowed from her lips.

Hatter rushed around the battlefield looking for Alice. He was so happy, the jabberwocky was defeated, the White queen would have her crown back and most of all, Alice was alright...or so he thought…

He noticed the commotion from Mirana, she sounded upset. Then he heard it "Alice, my dear stay with me!" He rushed over to her; Alice had blood flowing from her mouth, and was crying like each muffled sob took all her strength. He grabbed her hand. "Hatter?" she breathed out, tears continuing to fall from her brown eyes. "Alice? You're leaking!" he said, giggling softly. He was trying to tell himself she would be fine, although his normally vibrant green eyes were becoming dark gray as he watched her fade.

"I'm going to go back to the castle to fetch a healing potion." Mirana jumped on her white steed and galloped off towards her castle.

"I'm sorry." She coughed. "I disappointed you."

What was this girl talking about? He thought. She defeated the undefeatable overthrew the bloody big head. She had given the white queen her thrown back. She had saved Underland. She had stolen his heart.

"Alice…You did it. You killed the jabberwocky. You saved Underland." He moved a golden curl out of her face. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears and the blood from her face.

Mirana soon returned with her healing potion. She climbed off her horse, and raced over to Alice's side again, and Hatter moved aside.

"Alice, I know it may hurt, but I need you to swallow this." She gently poured some bright blue liquid down Alice's throat. The poor girl winced painfully, and coughed.

"Oh, no Alice!" The queen shook her, as her breathing stopped, and her eyes began to close.

Chessur, March, McTwisp, Mally, and the bandersnatch could only watch and hope. Hope that they could save Underland's champion the way she saved them.

"Stay with her, Tarrant." She had to deal with her evil sister and her knave. She sentenced Iracebeth and Stayne to exile, having the two bickering imbeciles carried off by card guards.

Hatter was too busy watching Alice, now lying motionless in his arms. "Please, don't leave meh." He whispered in his Scottish accent. "I love you." He gently kissed her still bloody lips. They were so cold. He laid his hand on her deathly white cheek. So cold.

Mirana glided over, supposedly back to her usual graceful self.

"How is she?" she asked quietly, with a worried edge still to her tone.

"So cold." Was all Hatter said in a pain filled whisper.

Mirana felt her forehead, then checked her wrist for a pulse. She closed her eyes tightly. Then glided over to the fellow creatures of Underland.

"Our champion, Alice, has passed away." She told them hung low, and ears drooped, and as the announcement was made, thunder roared in the distance. It hadn't rained in years, not since the Red queen took over the thrown.

"I never got a chance to tell her when she was alive…" Hatter whispered sadly to himself.

That day, although there was a terrible storm, they buried their beloved young champion, using her armor and the vorpal sword as a mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Dakota walked casually through the garden, twirling around every so often. She loved the feel of wind blowing through her hair as she spun around. "Dakota!" her mother, Margaret, called. Dakota rolled her eyes, thankful her mother couldn't see her. She probably had another suitor waiting at the house for her. She sighed and started walking back to the house, making herself walk slowly so she would look lady-like.

Dakota didn't see why she had to get married. She didn't understand it. All she wanted was to have some freedom and she knew freedom didn't come with marriage. Her mother always told her that she reminded her of Alice Kingsley, her lost sister. Alice, according to her mother, never wanted to get married. Instead, she wanted to be in the business, just like their father. Her mother said that Alice was so stubborn that she actually ran away, leaving one of her suitors proposing to air. This brought a smile to Dokato's face every time she thought about her aunt doing that.

As Dakota neared her house, she saw Matthew, one of the suitors her mother kept asking back to the house. I sighed and smiled at him. "Hello, Matthew." Dakota greeted him, letting him take her hand and kiss it.

"Good morning, Dakota, my darling." he replied. Dakota breathed in deeply and sighed. "Shall we go inside, my sweet?"

"We shall." Dakota said, her voice sweet even though she was annoyed. Matthew held the door opened for her and she nodded to him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my lady." Matthew said, his voice dripping with sweetness. Dakota nodded to him and headed into the dining room.

Upon seeing her mother, Dakota shook her head slightly. "Mother, may I talk to you in private?" Margaret sighed and nodded, getting up and following her daughter to a private room. "Mother, how could you? I told you there was nothing with him."

"Now, Dakota, you don't know that. Surely, you can see that Matthew is smitten with you. It doesn't take much to fall in love, Dakota." Margaret replied.

"Mother, I could never love Matthew. He's not my… my type." Dakota said, shaking her head. "I've already told you that. I don't see myself loving Matthew."

"Dakota, in there is a man who is clearly in love with you. You are just way too stubborn to accept a man like him into your life." Dakota could tell her mom was getting upset. "Now you go in that room and eat a nice dinner with Matthew. And for goodness sakes, be sweet."

Dakota glared at her mother and walked back to the dining room. She sat through a very stiff dinner, barely touching her food or saying a word. "Dakota, darling, you've barely touched your food. Are you feeling well?" Matthew asked.

"Now that you say something, Matthew, I think I can do with some fresh air." Dakota said, getting up from the table.

"I'll accompany you. Some fresh air would do good for me as well." Matthew said. I sighed and glanced at my mother who nodded her encouragement and gave me a warning look at the same time. I nodded at Matthew and continued outside. "A walk in the garden, shall we?"

"Sure, Matthew." I answered, following him to the garden. "Aren't these roses lovely?"

"They are nothing compared to your beauty. Dakota, I want to ask you something." Matthew said, turning me towards him.

"Wait, I'll be right back. I need to check something." Dakota cut in. She glanced around and walked away quickly. She ducked behind a hedge and started running. She didn't want him to propose to her. She wanted to be free and marriage-less. At least for right now, until she found someone she truly loved. She wanted love not just a man to feed her and shelter her. She wanted a man to love her. Not a brown hair, blue-eyed young man who worked as a business man and wanted a woman who was beautiful only so he could bring pretty babies into the world.

Caught up in her thoughts, Dakota tripped over a vine and fell forward. She put her hands out to catch her but felt air. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing was heard as she fell into pitch black air.

She squeezed her eyes closed as she fell, keeping them shut until she felt herself land with a thump. She opened her eyes to the beautiful and mysterious new world.


End file.
